


Agents of SHIELD

by Juditcast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juditcast/pseuds/Juditcast
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER. Después de la temporada 2. Coulson tiene que decidir que es lo mejor para Skye, para que la historia coincida con mis ideas he modificado el final de la segunda temporada, en mi historia Jemma no es absorbida por el magnolito, Max lo sella por lo que colmena no puede salir y la temporada 3 no pasa.En cuanto a los Vengadores, esta historia ocurre despues de Ultron, cuando Pietro a muerto, Banner a desaparecido y Thor se ha ido a Asgard para gobernar sin saber que su padre había caído en el sueño de Odín y Loki lo había sustituido.No soy dueña de Avengers ni Agents of SHIELD... Aunque me gustaría.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar pido perdón por las posibles faltas de ortografía que se hayan podido colar. Espero que os guste

Punto de vista del narrador:

Coulson estaba muy preocupado por Skye después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos como equipo, este rechazaba a Skye por lo que paso en Puerto Rico y aunque le doliera tenía que admitir que la idea de Melinda era la mejor, por lo menos la mejor para Skye. Aunque tendría que desobedecer las antiguas ordenes de Furia, pero como había dicho Melinda, ahora él era el director por lo que debía hacer lo que considerará mejor para todo el equipo no solo lo que a él le pareciera mejor. Tampoco podía obligar a Skye a aceptar por lo que la había llamado a su despacho para hablar del tema.

Punto de vista de Coulson:

Mientras ordenaba unos documentos que tenía que entregar a Melinda escuche como llamaban a la puerta.

\- Adelante- Dije

\- Hola AC ¿Para qué me has llamado? Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Simmons sobre mi reposo es mentira- Dijo skye rápidamente

\- No era eso sobre lo que quería hablar pero ya que lo mencionas ¿Estas cumpliendo con el reposo que te mando Simmons?

\- Claaaaro que sí, AC - Dijo ella, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada seria me sonreía inocentemente.

\- Skye...- Le dije con tono de reproche.

\- Vale, no lo he cumplido pero es que me aburro mucho y ya he recuperado la energía, estoy como nueva y lista para las misiones. - Dijo ella felizmente

\- Skye... sobre eso quería hablar contigo, no van a haber más misiones para ti, por lo menos no de parte de SHIELD. - Le dije lentamente para que ella pudiera pensarlo sin alterarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que he estado pensando y lo mejor para tu actual condición es que pases un tiempo con un equipo especial que pueda ayudarte con tus nuevos poderes.

\- ¿Me estas trasladando de base?- Pregunto Skye alterada.

\- Solo será un tiempo y además te encantará, son los vengadores, tu dijiste que querías conocerlos y ellos podrán ayudarte con tu poder.

\- Pero ellos piensan que estás muerto AC.

\- Quizás es el momento de decirles la verdad y esperar que quieran ayudarte- Dije, sabiendo casi al 100% que aunque se molestarían conmigo no dejarían de ayudar a Skye o eso espero.

Esa misma tarde llame a María Hill, que se encontraba en la torre de los Vengadores para comunicarle lo que quería hacer, ella no se lo tomo bien y decidió ir a verme esa tarde para hablarlo cara a cara.

Más tarde, ese mismo día

\- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? - Dijo María Hill mientras entraba de golpe en mi oficina.

\- Vaya, buenos días a ti también María

\- Deja de ser sarcástico, Furia fue muy claro, los vengadores no podían saber que tú estabas vivo y no lo van a saber Phil. - Dijo María

\- Ya pero ahora Furia no es el director, lo soy yo y si uno de mis agentes necesita ayuda de los vengadores voy a hacer todo lo posible para que le ayuden.

\- Phil te lo digo como tu amiga, no lo hagas, seguro que podemos ayudar a Skye sin ellos.

\- Así que ¿Ya estas al corriente de lo que pasa? - Le pregunte.

\- Si.

\- No te preocupes por cómo van a reaccionar al verme, tengo un as bajo la manga. - Le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Pregunto María

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

\- Fíjate ya hasta te pareces a Furia.

Después de hablar un rato más con María y que llegáramos al acuerdo de que iría a ver a los Vengadores la semana que viene, llame a Billy Koenig para que el proyecto P.M. estuviera listo para la semana del encuentro con los vengadores.


	2. Despedidas y encuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tiene que decir adios a su equipo y familia para mudarse y dar la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo de personas a su vida.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

Ya había pasado una semana y María no se había puesto en contacto con Phill por lo que decidió que era el momento de ir, el equipo cada vez se alejaba más de Skye y ella no podía ocultar el daño que eso le hacía que los que consideraba su familia la rechazasen después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

**Punto de vista de ** **Coulson** **:**

Estoy en el jet esperando a que Skye recogiera todas sus cosas para ir a Nueva York, a la Torre Stark. No paro de pensar si esto será lo mejor para Skye, pero al menos de momento si era la mejor forma que tenia de apoyarla con sus nuevos poderes, el Doctor Banner le podría ayudar a controlarse mientras que investigaba cómo funcionan su poder para que no vuelva a hacerse daño. La "ofrenda" de paz, por llamarla de alguna manera, que le vamos a llevar a los vengadores ya estaba lista y cargada en el jet, me asegure personalmente de que nadie, excepto el personal mínimo supiera del proyecto P.M, por lo que estaba escondido en un cubículo del jet para transportarlo.

Skye se despidió de todo el personal de la base, aunque la despedida fue algo tensa. Una vez que Skye y yo estábamos en el jet únicamente acompañados por el piloto, estuve todo el viaje hablando con ella para intentar convencerla de que no vea esta separación como que la abandono, ella es lo más parecido que tengo a una hija y la quiero como tal. Después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar de pequeña, encima cuando encuentra a sus padres se tiene que despedir de ellos por el bien del mundo y la salud mental de su padre.

Espero que con la ayuda de los vengadores pueda superar todo lo que ha pasado y que controle sus poderes al máximo.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando a la torre Skye se iba poniendo más nerviosa.

\- Tranquila Skye, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, aunque me odien a mi te van ayudar.

\- Pero ¿Y si me tienen miedo?

\- Ya verás que no, ellos no son normales, viven con un Dios nórdico, y hombre que si se pone nervioso se transforma en una bestia, una espía rusa, un loco multimillonario, un gran arquero bromista y un súper soldado.

\- Vaya AC, has dejado el mejor para el final, ¿no? ¿Todavía te gusta mucho el Capi? - Dijo bromista y algo más animada.

\- Skyeee, pórtate bien con ellos, y si tienes la oportunidad bajale los humos a Tony y demuéstrale que el mejor hacker está de parte de SHIELD.

\- O por lo menos lo estaba...

\- Sabes que no te estoy echando de SHIELD, solo quiero que ellos te ayuden a no hacerte daño, sabes que te quiero ¿no te has dado cuenta Skye?

\- No quería darlo por hecho, sé que a todos les tienes cariño. – Dijo Skye demostrándome todo lo mal que estaba en cuanto demostraciones de afecto por culpa del orfanato al que SHIELD le mandó por su seguridad.

\- Escúchame atentamente Skye, para mi eres como mi hija adoptiva pero te quiero como si fueras mi hija biológica.

\- Yo te quiero como si fueras mi padre biológico. - Me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Segundos después el piloto aterrizo en la azotea de la Torre Stark.

**Punto de vista del narrador:**

Nada más bajar del jet Coulson sabía que Maria no les había mencionado nada a los vengadores, desde la azotea se escuchaba todo el jaleo que se estaba montando en la Torre pensando que ellos eran una amenaza que iba a atacarlos. Unos segundos más tarde tenia a todos los vengadores (incluidos visión y Wanda), con excepción del Doctor Banner y Thor, apuntándole con sus distintas armas mientras que él ponía a Skye a su espalda.

Por otro lado, los vengadores estaban muy sobresaltados, estaban en plena reunión cuando FRIDAY les dio el aviso de que había un jet desconocido y no identificado de ningún gobierno en la azotea. Corriendo se habían preparado y subido para quedarse parados apuntando al hombre que todos creían muerto y que varios lloraron su muerte.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Y por qué te pareces a Coulson? – Dijo el ex – agente Barton.

\- Me parezco a él porque soy él, Clint. – Le respondió Coulson intentando parecer tranquilo.

\- Eso es imposible, nosotros vimos tu cuerpo, fuimos a tu funeral – Dijo Tony- Y por cierto Clint cuidado al capipaleta no le gusta ese lenguaje.

\- Tony este no es el momento para tus bromas - Dijo Steve.

\- Sé que tenéis muchas preguntas y las responderé, pero necesito que me ayudéis.

\- ¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarte después de que nos has dejado pensar que estabas muerto durante más de 3 años? – Dijo Tony

\- Comprendo que estéis enfadados conmigo, pero la ayuda no es para mí, es para ella, necesita que vosotros la cuidéis, espero que no le deis la espalda a una persona inocente por mi error. – Dijo Coulson.

\- Creo que deberíamos pasar dentro y hablarlo todo tranquilamente. -Dijo Steve intentando resolver esto de manera pacífica y con curiosidad por saber quién era la chica que Coulson protegía.

Todos fueron a la sala de reuniones en un silencio incomodo, durante el trayecto Coulson sentía la mirada de Clint y Natasha, sabía que les había fallado ellos era una pequeña familia antes de su muerte y esperaba que aceptaran a Skye como una hermana pequeña, eso la ayudaría a recuperarse antes y a soportar tener que separarse de todos los que consideraba su familia.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala todos se sentaron dejando a Coulson en la punta de la mesa con Skye de pie detrás de él como si fuera su guardaespaldas, aunque en cierta forma así se sentía ella, Skye sabía que aunque no lo demostrarse a Coulson le afectaba todo lo que estas personas pensaran de él o lo que le pudieran decir por lo que le demostraba que ella estaba de su parte de esa forma. Esta situación no paso desapercibida por Natasha que llevaba todo el tiempo en silencio estudiándolo todo y llego a la conclusión de que la chica significaba mucho para Coulson.

Coulson empezó explicándoles que en realidad si había muerto durante unos días y antes de que le interrumpieran para decirle que eso era imposible les hablo del proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I., el cual no les gusto y se enfadaron aún más al enterarse que, aunque Coulson aviso a Furia de que había que terminar ese proyecto este no le hizo caso y lo utilizo en él borrándole la memoria.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? – Dijo Natasha hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

\- Seguía ordenes de Furia, no podía deciros nada, ni veros, ni hablar con vosotros, esas eran mis órdenes. – Respondió Coulson.

\- Maldito pirata, siempre liándolo todo. -Refunfuño Tony.

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué de repente si puedes ignorar sus órdenes? – Pregunto Natasha a Coulson, pero mirando a Skye quien aún no había sido presentada ni había hablado.

\- Furia me ha nombrado Director de SHIELD para la reconstrucción.

\- ¿Para la reconstrucción? – Pregunto serio Steve mirando fijamente a Coulson.

\- Si, para reconstruir SHIELD desde cero para lo que se supone que debió ser.

\- SHIELD se vio comprometido y debió ser eliminado, Furia me dijo que se eliminaría. -Dijo Steve.

\- SHIELD es más necesario que nunca ¿o te crees que por destruir las naves del Proyecto Insight habíais terminado con HIDRA? – Dijo Skye mirando a Steve fijamente, se había cansado de la actitud de todos los vengadores hacia Coulson, lo miraba como si él hubiera elegido lo que le paso y lo culpaban. Ellos no habían estado con el todo ese tiempo y no entendían por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Coulson. Coulson viendo que Skye se estaba alterando le cogió la mano para que se calmara y se volviera a mantener en silencio.

\- Perdone Señorita, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver usted en esta reunión ni porque interviene. – Le respondió Steve.

\- Ella es la agente Skye y necesita vuestra ayuda, recientemente ha adquirido poderes y no sabe como controlarlos del todo por lo que había pensado que vosotros, en especial el Doctor Banner, le podéis ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo adquirió sus poderes? – Pregunto Wanda, quien hasta ahora había intentado pasar desapercibida, con su marcado acento sokoviano.

\- Creo que el que mejor os podría explicar eso es Thor, ya que se utilizó un artefacto extraterrestre. – Dijo Coulson.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no nos lo estas contando todo Coulson? -Dijo Natasha

\- Porque así es, es una historia muy larga que no os puedo contar, os la he resumido lo más que he podido porque tengo que volver a trabajar, pero si aceptáis ayudar a Skye, ella os puede resolver todas vuestras preguntas. - Dijo Coulson

\- Creo que debemos meditarlo y decidirlo por votación. -Dijo Steve, Coulson y Skye salieron de la sala mientras que decidían sin saber que todos estaban viendo como Coulson abrazaba a Skye para tranquilizarla, todos se dieron cuenta que ella era para Coulson más que una agente que necesitaba ayuda y por eso decidieron ayudarla.

Los llamaron para que entraran y les dijeron que aceptaban ayudarla pero que les tendría que contar todo, absolutamente todo, en ese momento Skye miro a Coulson quien asintió dándole su permiso para que lo hiciera.

\- Bueno yo tengo que volver a la base, pero antes de irme quiero daros una sorpresa como muestra de la buena fe de SHIELD hacia los vengadores y os pido comprensión por la tardanza, no sé si sabréis que el helitransporte que Furia llevo a Sokovia era mío, después de la batalla se me informo que un vengador había muerto en ella – Dijo Coulson lentamente mirando a Wanda- por lo que puse a mi equipo a investigar más a fondo el proyecto TAHITI, y obtuvimos grandes resultados.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Agente Coulson? – Dijo Wanda, mientras Coulson presiono su pinganillo y dijo "Baja la capsula P.M."

\- Espero que entiendas que no dije nada porque no se sabía al 100% si los resultados iban a ser los esperados. – Mientras Coulson hablaba llego el piloto empujando una capsula cerrada hasta la habitación. – Según mis científicos el medicamento ha ayudado a cicatrizar todas las heridas y esta 100% recuperado incluso se despertó por unos segundos hace unos días, pero para que se adaptara y tranquilizara tuvimos que sedarle.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermano está vivo? – Pregunto Wanda llorando.

\- Sí, pero me gustaría que el Doctor Banner le realizara unos exámenes de rutina pues paso mucho tiempo en coma inducida para que el fármaco le hiciera efecto mientras que los médicos intentaban mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para que se regenerase todo el tejido.

\- Yo... -Wanda no dijo nada más simplemente se fue hacia la capsula para comprobarlo por ella misma. Efectivamente dentro de la capsula veía a su hermano durmiendo tranquilamente, al verlo se echó a llorar más fuerte, había soñado con esto tantas veces que no parecía real.


	3. Conocer a los Vengadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tiene que contar su historia a los vengadores

**Punto de vista del narrador:**

Todos los vengadores estaban en shock mientras Wanda lloraba mirando la capsula médica, el piloto del Quinjet informo a Coulson que se debía ir ya que le llamaban de la base, Coulson le dijo el último adiós a Skye y se fue.

**Punto de vista de Skye:**

Coulson se acababa de ir y ya notaba que todos los Vengadores me iban a bombardear a preguntas. Metieron a Pietro a una sala equipada con un montón de equipo médico mientras que Tony se ponía en contacto con Banner, ya que parece que eso de que Banner se había ocultado de todos en el Quinjet que robo no era cierto, solo Tony podía ponerse en contacto con él.

Mientras Tony se encargaba de eso, el resto de Vengadores y yo fuimos a la sala de reuniones que habíamos estado antes, la cual ya estaba empezando a odiar. Les expliqué con más detalle cuales era mis poderes y que recibí ayuda durante un tiempo para controlarlos sin mencionar nada de mis padres. Se que ellos no confiaban del todo en mi, pero me da igual porque que sean héroes no quiere decir que yo les tenga que confesar todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida.

Cuando estábamos terminado la reunión (*cof* *cof* casi interrogatorio * cof* cof*) FRIDAY aviso que ya había aterrizado el Doctor Banner y que se dirigía hacia la sala medica por orden de Wanda.

Todos fueron a la sala de espera para acompañar a Wanda mientras Banner le hacia pruebas a Pietro para ver como se encontraba. La verdad me sorprende mucho que AC siguiera investigando sobre el suero, llegamos a la conclusión de que no era bueno que más personas fueran tratadas con el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I. ya que el origen es ...

\- ¿Cuál es el origen del proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I.? - Pregunto Wanda a Skye.

Me pensé mucho que decirle, si Coulson les explico todo el proceso y no hablo de su origen directamente es porque no quiere que lo sepan.

\- Me da igual si Coulson quiere o no que lo sepamos, le han inyectado esa cosa a mi hermano, no me mal interpretes estoy contenta de que este vivo, pero quiero saber que es y si tendrá los mismos efectos secundarios. - Dijo Wanda, leyéndome la mente.

\- Deja de meterme en mi mente, no te he dado permiso para que lo hagas. - Le respondí.

\- No volveré a meterme en tu mente, pero tengo derecho a saberlo.

\- Llamaré a Coulson y le preguntare que información puedo compartir con vosotros. -Les dije mientras me iba al pasillo aparte para poder hablar con A.C.

Al segundo tono contesto el teléfono:

\- ¿Qué pasa Skye? ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas bien con los Vengadores? ¿Mando un jet a recogerte? - Dijo rápidamente Coulson preocupado por ella. Eso fue todo lo que necesito Skye para sentirse bien con los vengadores, saber que si las cosas no salían bien Coulson no la iba a obligar a quedarse con ellos a la fuerza y que la llevaría a SHIELD de vuelta.

\- No A.C., estoy bien, pero los vengadores tienen más preguntas y algunas incluyen temas confidenciales, quisiera saber cuanta información puedo compartir.

\- Puedes contarle todo lo que quieras que no interfiera en misiones actuales, la ubicación de bases actuales o en la vida personal de los agentes.

\- Vale, quieren saber el origen del fármaco GH325.

\- Cuéntaselo pero que no salga de los Vengadores, cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor. -Dijo A.C.

Volví a la sala de espera donde estaban todos menos Banner y Pietro.

\- Bueno me ha dicho que es clasificado – Dije en tono serio.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve...? - Dijo Wanda hasta que la interrumpí riéndome.

\- Lo siento es que siempre he deseado decirlo, deberíais haber visto la cara que habéis puesto- Les dije riendo, a ver si con una broma se rompe el hielo, he oído que Tony y el Agente Barton son muy bromistas.

\- Oh, pero si eres bromista, me gusta – Dijo Tony sonriendo.

\- Tony, deja de comportarte como un niño, Skye dinos lo que te ha dicho Coulson –Dijo el capitán.

\- A.C. me ha dicho que puedo contaros el origen del suero pero que por motivos de seguridad no puede salir de los Vengadores. También me ha dado permiso para compartir algunos datos que no se vean vinculados con misiones actuales o con la ubicación de las bases que se usan en la actualidad. - Les dije. - Antes de que comience tienen que tener en cuenta que el fármaco del que hablo no es el que se inyecto en Pietro. Tuvimos una misión hace unos años, cuando yo todavía no era una agente, no debía estar en esa misión, solo era una consultora informática...

\- ¿Por qué eras consultora informática? - Me interrumpió Tony

\- Porque logre hackear a SHIELD desde mi ordenador portátil con la wifi que le robaba a una cafetería y cuando averigüe que SHIELD tenia lo que yo queria me deje detectar para poder entrar a su base, pero ese no es el tema. La misión salió mal, la policía del lugar era corrupta y nos había vendido a las personas que investigábamos. Mi compañero asignado era el Doctor Fitz, nos libramos de los que nos seguían y pusimos un localizador a la persona que buscábamos, lo seguimos hasta su mansión y mientras mi compañero intentaba ponerse en contacto con Coulson yo decidí entrar sola.

Entre y bajé a la bodega donde estaba el paquete que nosotros queríamos confiscar y entonces vi una cámara hiperbárica en la que estaba un amigo mío que creía que estaba muerto, eso me distrajo y no me di cuenta de que una persona había entrado en la habitación. 

Esa persona saco a mi amigo de la habitación y me disparó para poder descubrir como Coulson había logrado sobrevivir a el ataque de Loki.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido, si te disparó te hubieran llevado al hospital y ya... -Dijo el Capitán y luego se calló al ver que me levantaba la camiseta y dejaba ver la cicatriz en el vientre, la cual era prueba de que yo hubiera muerto de no ser por A.C.


	4. Admitiendo la realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo un poco corto pero espero que lo disfrutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien esta buscando un programa para escribir yo estoy usando Wavemaker y me gusta mucho como funciona, si podéis os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SKYE:

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente la cicatriz pensando lo mismo que yo había pensado.

\- Dos disparos en el abdomen, uno de ellos a quema ropa. Tuvieron que inyectarme el GH325, hay fue cuando Coulson descubrió el origen. Furia lo tenia muy protegido y no le dijo a nadie donde lo guardaba y el único dato que mencionaba donde estaba era clasificado de nivel 10. Fitzsimmons investigaron el documento y descifraron la ubicación del lugar. Coulson con la colaboración del traidor de Garrett fueron a la base y sin darse cuenta activaron la autodestrucción de defensa, mientras que Garrett intentaba pararla, Coulson encontró el GH325 en un laboratorio, siguió los tubos y vio que parte del fármaco salía de una capsula, la abrió y vi a un ser azul.

Más tarde descubrimos, gracias a Lady Sif, que era un Kree. El origen del fármaco es kree, por eso Furia no permitió que vosotros supieseis que Coulson estaba vivo ya que haríais preguntas, sobretodo porque le modificaron la memoria a AC y no sabia todos los datos, Furia solo le dijo que murió por 10 segundos (en algunos informes nivel 10 incluso 45 segundos), en lugar de decirle que estuvo muerto por días mientras que investigaban como revivirlo.

\- Eso es genial ¿tienes alguna muestra del fármaco original? - Dijo Tony

\- Pues no, cuando Coulson cogió una muestra para mi se activo la autodestrucción como os he dicho, el lugar exploto destruyendo todo lo que había y toda la investigación que habían hecho, pero de todas formas no has oído a Coulson, todos los pacientes tuvieron ataques de psicosis y tuvieron que borrarles la memoria para que no se volvieran locos.- Dije y viendo la cara que estaba poniendo Wanda continué- Pero eso no le va ha pasar a Pietro porque la versión que le han dado a él se creo investigando mi sangre y la de Coulson y es sintética. Yo se que les estoy provocando más incógnitas que respuestas pero no creo que este sea el momento para responderlas todas.

El Doctor Banner no pudo salir de la habitación en un mejor momento que este. En cuanto salió, Wanda salto a su encuentro para preguntarle por Pietro.

\- Hemos hecho todas las pruebas que podíamos y esta bien pero no lo sabremos hasta que no despierte por lo que vamos a sacarle del coma inducido por los fármacos para ver como reacciona. – Dijo Banner mirando a Wanda fijamente, la cual tomo una gran bocanada de aire llenándose de todas las esperanzas que había perdido con la muerte de su hermano.

\- Vale ¿Y cuando despierte que vamos a hacer? – Pregunto Wanda.

\- Me gustaría que tu hablaras primero con él y me digas todo lo que recuerda y si le duele algo, cualquier cosa nos podría ayudar a ver como esta y si se podría utilizar ese fármaco para ayudar a otras personas. – Dijo Banner.

\- Vale, sin ningún problema. – Dijo Wanda entrando a la sala medica donde estaba su hermano para cuidar de él hasta que se despertara. 


	5. Despertando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PIETRO

No estoy muy seguro de donde estoy, mis recuerdos están un poco borrosos, pero de pronto recordé haberme despertado y ver a un chico y una chica que no reconocía. Mi hermana no estaba por ningún sitio... ¿Estaré de vuelta en HYDRA? ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Y quien serán esas personas? Me van viniendo los recuerdos más nítidos y cuando desperté estaba con el chico rubio y la chica pelirroja guapa en una habitación blanca. ¿Qué esta pasando? Me disparo la maldita creación de Stark.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE WANDA

Estaba en la habitación con Pietro, ya habían pasado horas desde que Banner me dijo que iba a despertar y aun nada, aunque según el ya falta poco por eso están todos los vengadores aquí incluida Skye.

Estaba tan centrada en Pietro que sin querer empece a leer su mente y no pude evitar reírme al escuchar lo que pensaba ("¿Y quien serán esas personas? Me van viniendo los recuerdos más nítidos y cuando desperté estaba con el chico rubio y la chica pelirroja guapa en una habitación blanca.") haciendo que todos me miraran raro.

\- Wanda ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto Clint, él estaba muy preocupado por mi, le afecto mucho que mi hermano diera su vida por la de él y por eso me acogió como si fuera su hija aunque cuando voy a ver a su familia con él me llaman tía Wanda.

\- Me rió por que Pietro sigue siendo él, estaba recordando cuando despertó, creo que estando en SHIELD, y habían un chico y una chica con él.

\- Oh, esos son Lincon y Alisha, son los que estaban con él examinándolo cuando se despertó. – Dijo Skye.

\- ¿Recuerda algo más? – Pregunto Banner.

\- No, de momento está despertándose poco a poco y está un poco confuso con sus recuerdos. También se pregunta si ha vuelto a Hydra porque no reconoce nada del sitio en el que se despertó. – Le respondí a Banner sin estar muy pendiente de él. Ya debe faltar poco para que Pietro despierte.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó como el aparato que monitorizaba los latidos de Pietro se aceleraba conforme el abrió los ojos e inspeccionó su alrededor. Vi cómo se relajó mucho al verme a su lado y no me puede contener, me lance a abrazarlo, lo había echado tanto de menos...

\- Pietro sé que estas un poco confuso, y no sé si me recuerdas, soy Bruce Banner, me gustaría que me dijeras como te encuentras y si te duele algo. – Dijo el molesto Banner interrumpiendo nuestro reencuentro, solo lo perdono porque sé que lo hace por el bien de mi hermano...

\- Yo... creo que estoy bien, no me duele nada pero todo es un poco confuso, recuerdo haber apartado a Clint y que me dispararon y luego estaba en una habitación blanca con un chico y una chica para después encontrarme aquí – Dijo mi hermano lentamente perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- En la batalla de Sokovia fuiste herido por Ultron y SHIELD te llevo para intentar curarte con un tratamiento nuevo, por eso te despertaste en esa habitación blanca. –Dijo Steve. Mientras me miraba a mi pensó "Wanda, tú tienes que decidir que le quieres contar a tu hermano y que no."

\- Tienes razón Steve, ¿Podríais salir un momento para que pueda hablar con mi hermano sobre lo que le paso? – Les pedí mientras me miraban raro, ya que Steve no había dicho nada, solo me lo dijo a mí.

\- No hay ningún problema, solo que no se altere mucho, estamos terminando las últimas pruebas pero creo que Pietro está perfectamente. – Dijo Banner echando a todos de la sala médica.


	6. Difícil de localizar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro un poco corto  
https://youtu.be/yen7UVKTWC0  
La canción no tiene nada que ver pero suena al principio en un capitulo de AOS y me gusta

**PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR**

Wanda y Pietro pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos hablando pero nadie podía decirles nada, Wanda se pasó meses creyendo que su hermano estaba muerto y Pietro tendría que asimilar que había muerto y revivido o como había mencionado Stark que él y AC eran zombis.

Mientras Skye se terminó de acomodar en su nueva habitación. Su "pequeño" apartamento se encontraba en la planta 87, cada piso tenía 3 apartamentos lo que quería decir que iba a tener 2 compañeros más en esa planta y no sabía quiénes eran todavía.

Después de terminar Skye salió de su apartamento para ir a la por algo de comida y se cruzó con Steve.

\- Hola Skye, no sabía que Stark te iba a poner en esta planta, supongo que ahora somos vecinos.- Dijo Steve.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿Quién es el otro vecino? – Pregunto Skye.

\- De momento está vacío. – Dijo Steve algo más triste, lo cual confundió a Skye.

\- Bueno, iba a por algo de comer, ¿me acompañas? – Pregunto Skye.

\- Lo siento pero la verdad es que voy a salir a una misión con Sam, no sé cuánto vamos a tardar por lo que tengo que coger algo de ropa. – Dijo Steve.

\- Oh, no pasa nada mucha suerte en tu misión y espero que no tardéis mucho- Dijo Skye y luego continúo andando hacia el ascensor.

Skye se acostumbró muy rápido a la vida en la Torre Vengadores, por las mañanas estaba en el gimnasio entrenado y haciendo taichí, por la tarde estaba un rato en la habitación habilitada para hulk practicando con sus poderes y afinando su control.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sam y Steve habían salido a su misión y todavía no habían vuelto, sentía que los demás le estaban ocultando cosas pero no podía decirles nada, allí ella era la nueva y no confiaban en ella.

Esa misma mañana Natasha fue a ver a Skye al gimnasio mientras estaba haciendo taichí.

\- Hola Natasha, ¿necesitas algo? Nunca vienes al gimnasio si estoy yo- Dijo Skye con los ojos cerrados mientras cambiaba de postura.

\- Pues sí, necesito tu ayuda para hackear un ordenador- Dijo Natasha ocultando lo sorprendida que estaba de que la hubiera escuchado llegar. - ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

\- Para mí es muy fácil, yo controlo las vibraciones y también las siento, todo está en movimiento incluso las personas por lo que he sentido tus vibraciones y con el tiempo he aprendido a diferenciar las de cada persona de la torre. Si te sirve de consuelo las tuyas son mucho más sutiles que las vibraciones de los demás.- Respondió Skye con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, sé que tendrás curiosidad por saber dónde está Steve y por qué su misión está tardando mucho- Dijo Natasha y sin dejarle responder siguió- Está buscando al soldado de invierno, que es un arma que Hydra tenía.

\- Ya... ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? – Pregunto Skye buscando hablar directamente sin rodeos ni secretos.

\- El soldado de invierno resulto ser su amigo de la infancia James Buchanan Barnes, fue capturado por Hydra tras caer del tren en el que Steve pensó que había muerto. Hydra le borro la memoria y le controlo para que fuera un asesino. Sabrás que Steve detuvo el ataque de los helitransportes pero lo que no sabes es que tuvo que luchar contra James para hacerlo y que parece ser que este empezó a recordar y lo saco del agua para que no lo chafara los restos del helitransporte. Desde hace 3 semanas empezaron a parecer bases de Hydra quemadas y tuvimos la sensación de que era él por eso Steve se fue. De las bases a las que Steve fue hemos recuperado datos pero están muy bien protegidos ni siquiera Stark ha podido descodificarlos, ya que Coulson dijo que eras una hacker ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- Dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Dónde están esos archivos?- Fue lo único que pregunto Skye ganándose un pequeño gesto de aprobación de Natasha.

\- Los tiene Stark en su laboratorio puedes bajar para empezar a trabajar en ellos.

Skye se pasó los siguientes 3 días metida en el laboratorio de Tony, casi parecía que vivía allí, le costó mucho pero descifro los archivos y casi deseo no haberlo hecho, lo que decían esos archivos era horrible, explicaban con detalle todo lo que le habían hecho a Bucky, las misiones que había realizado, sus palabras de activación para que cualquier aliado con poder de Hydra pudiera ver ese archivo y controlar al soldado de invierno. Al leer ese archivo no solo consiguió odiar más a Hydra y desear eliminarlos sino que encontró el patrón que estaba siguiendo Bucky. Estaba empezando a recordar por lo que estaba eliminando las bases que conocía en el orden que las recordaba. Primero destruyo la base de Siberia (según el archivo allí es donde lo programaron junto con otros soldados por eso es la única base que quemo, para ocultar que había más soldados de invierno) y ahora a por... la base de Moscow.

Rápidamente llamo a Natasha y le dijo lo que había descubierto, ella se lo dijo a Steve y le dio las gracias. Steve y Sam estuvieron vigilando la base hasta que un día lo vieron.

Lo habían encontrado...


	7. James Buchanan Barnes "Bucky"

** **

**Punto de vista del narrador**

Durante el próximo día hubo mucha tensión en la torre, Steve y Sam habían encontrado a Bucky, el cual ya recordaba algo sobre Steve pero no lo suficiente como para dejar que lo lleve a la torre por lo que mientras que Sam esperaba en el Jet, Steve estuvo hablando con Bucky intentado convencerle de que no le iban a hacer ningún daño, lo que no entendía es que Bucky no estaba preocupado de que ellos le hicieran daño sino al revés, de que alguien dijese alguna palabra que activase su control y atacara a Steve por ser su último objetivo. Después de mucho discutir Bucky accedió a ir solo si, como le había prometido Steve, lo examinaba el doctor Banner y aseguraba que él no sería un peligro para ninguna persona de la torre, de lo contrario se iría otra vez.

En unas pocas horas estuvieron de vuelta a la torre con Bucky y fueron directamente a la sala medica donde ya les esperaba el doctor Banner, físicamente se encontraba algo mal pero nada que un poco de comida y descanso no pudiera arreglar, mentalmente era otra cosa, por el borrado de memoria constante le habían dañado algunas partes del cerebro y no sabían si alguna vez iba a poder recordarlo todo, por otra parte el doctor Banner pensó que Wanda podía ayudar a Bucky a eliminar de su mente el control de Hydra con la esperanza de que al tener el control de su propia mente pudiera recuperarse poco a poco y llegar a recordar más rápido. Por la seguridad de Wanda (y cabezonería de su recién recuperado hermano) Pietro y Steve estarían presentes mientras ella ayudaba a Bucky. Steve no entendió mucho el proceso solo se quedó con lo importante, si bien no le aseguraban que recuperaría 100% a su amigo de la infancia este estaría libre del control mental para elegir libremente lo que quisiese.

Para asegurarse de que no dañaban a Bucky, Wanda lo trato en 3 veces sin forzar mucho su mente. Después de cada sesión Bucky tenía una jaqueca muy grande y se dormía (ya que los medicamentos no eran muy efectivos en él).

Después de la tercera y última sesión instalaron a Bucky en el apartamento que estaba al lado de Steve y enfrente de Skye, la cual a pesar de haber ayudado a encontrarlo todavía no lo conocía. Los 5 días que llevaba Bucky en la torre habían pasado volando y poco a poco empezó a acercarse a los demás vengadores, bueno empezó con Natasha (de la cual ya tenía recuerdos) y Clint, por las mañanas salía a correr con Steve y Sam (al poder correr tanto como Steve se aliaban para reírse de Sam, gritando al pasar a su lado, - A tu derecha, -A tu izquierda. Cada uno), al volver a la torre se pasaba por el gimnasio donde entrenaba con Natasha y competía puntería con Clint.

El día siguiente tras su carrera con Steve y Sam fue al gimnasio con la intención de estar con Natasha y Clint pero Friday (todavía no se acostumbraba a "la voz" que se encontraba en toda la torre para "ayudar a los que estaban dentro") le informo que habían salido a una misión por la mañana. De todas formas entro al gimnasio y se llevó una sorpresa, había una chica dándole la espalda, golpeando el saco fuertemente, no sabía quién era esa chica y no recordaba haberla visto en la torre antes pero como Steve le había asegurado que en la Torre no entraba nadie que Tony no quisiera allí lo dejo pasar y fue a las dianas para lanzar cuchillos.

Llevaba un rato lanzando cuchillos cuando escucho que la chica soltaba un gran suspiro y se dejaba caer en el suelo. Justo mientras él la miraba ella levanto la vista y lo vio.

\- Oh perdona, no sabía que había alguien más ¿Estabas aquí cuando he llegado? ¿O has llegado después? Hoy estaba un poco despistada, por cierto no me he presentado, soy Skye.- Dijo Skye confundiendo a Bucky por todo lo que dijo en unos pocos segundos

\- Hola soy Bucky... No, he llegado después que tu pero no me has escuchado.- Dijo Bucky medio serio, hoy había tenido un día malo en el que estuvo soñando por la noche con Hydra y no tenía ganas de socializar.

\- Bueno, de todas formas si se llega a enterar mi OS se hubiera enfadado seguro porque me has pillado desprevenida, ni si quiera te sentí llegar.

\- ¿Tu OS?- Pregunto Bucky confundido, nunca había oído ese término.

\- Mi Oficial Supervisor de SHIELD.

\- ¿Eres de SHIELD? Pareces demasiado joven para serlo- Dijo Bucky, no sabía por qué seguía hablando con ella pero le había sorprendido esa chica, despertaba su curiosidad.

\- Tengo 26 años, no soy tan joven. (**NOTA: no sé si realmente tiene 26 pero en esta historia si xD)**

\- No aparentas tener 26- Dijo Bucky sorprendido.

\- Ya, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero bueno, tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo.

\- ¿Cuál es el lado malo? Pensaba que todas las mujeres preferían aparentar menos años.

\- Mucha gente no me toma enserio porque piensan que soy una adolescente, incluso hay quien me ha llamado niña por mi apariencia. –Dijo Skye algo molesta por el recuerdo.

\- Yo no creo que parezcas una niña.- Dijo Bucky ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Skye.

Lo que Bucky y Skye ignoraban es que alguien estaba observándoles, Steve había bajado al gimnasio para hablar con Bucky justo cuando ellos empezaron a hablar por lo que decidió no interrumpirles y ver qué pasaba. Durante la conversación que ellos tenían Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Bucky empezaba a comportarse como antes al hablar con las mujeres guapas con soltura y confianza. Después de escuchar la última frase y sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el giro de la conversación Steve apareció llamando a Bucky para ir a ver al Doctor Banner para realizar una última prueba para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Bucky se despidió de Skye con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que le decía que la había visto pegarle al saco y que algún día tenía que entrenar juntos.


	8. Conversaciones

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BUCKY.**

Mientras me examinaba el doctor Banner empecé a pensar en mi encuentro con Skye al principio me había sentido un poco incómodo, hacía mucho tiempo que no empezaba una conversación con una mujer (o por lo menos que yo lo recuerde) pero conforme empezamos a hablar sobre su OS y su edad fui sintiéndome más cómodo y relajado, me molesto un poco que Steve nos interrumpiera porque Skye me trasmitía confianza y paz, parece una persona que es de confianza y que no te traicionaría, no sé, quizás me esté precipitando todo es un poco confuso pero no creo que pase nada porque entrenemos juntos de vez en cuando. Creo que Steve ha oído algo de mi conversación con Skye por que esta algo raro y de vez en cuando lo he pillado mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- Steve dilo ya, sé que me oíste hablar con Skye.- Le dije cuando el doctor tuvo que salir un momento.

\- No quería espiaros pero cuando llegue a buscarte estabas hablando con ella, no oí nada- Dijo rápido.

\- Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo un mal mentiroso. Recuerdo una vez que tu madre nos pillo robándole las galletas que hizo por acción de gracias, solo tuvo que mirarte fijamente para que tú mismo le dijeras que le habías mentido y nos las habíamos comido nosotros.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso? – Pregunto algo esperanzado.

\- Si Steve he empezado a recordar varias cosas, tu madre se llamaba Sara y de pequeño te metías periódicos arrugados en los zapatos, también recuerdo a Rebeca, ¿Qué fue de ella?

\- Tu hermana Rebeca murió hace unos años, busque información de ella, se casó con un hombre que se apellidaba Proctor y tuvo un hijo que todavía vive, el cual tuvo 2 hijos, un hijo y una hija.

\- ¿Tengo sobrino-nietos?- Le pregunte muy sorprendido, pero a la vez contento de que mi hermana haya podido seguir con su vida, espero que fuera feliz con su marido y su hijo.

\- Si, se llaman Scott y Kimberly quizás más adelante podamos ir a que los conozcas. Pero solo ellos pueden saber tu verdadero nombre por lo menos hasta que solucionemos los problemas que estamos teniendo con el Gobierno por el ataque de Sokovia.

\- ¿Qué este yo aquí te pone en problemas?

\- No Bucky, tranquilo.

\- No sé si debería estar aquí Steve, recuerdo haber hecho cosas horribles...

\- Ese no eras tú, era Hydra controlándote.

\- Pero de todas formas lo hice, era como una marioneta, yo veía todo lo que estaba haciendo sin poder evitarlo. Hay una imagen en particular que no se me va de la cabeza Steve.

\- ¿Cuál es? Dímelo solo si quieres hablar de ello.

\- Es algo confusa pero creo que mate a Howard y a una señora que estaba con él. –Al terminar de decirlo vi como Steve cerraba los ojos, no tenía que habérselo dicho, ahora no querrá que sigamos siendo amigos pero por que iba a querer soy un arma y una muy peligrosa.

\- Ya lo sabía Bucky y no pasa nada pero Tony no lo sabe y le he estado dando muchas vueltas, debemos decírselo, es mejor que se entere por nosotros.

\- Vale.

\- Oye Bucky esto no cambia nada, sigues siendo mi amigo y sigo queriendo ayudarte a recordar, con lo que hizo Wanda es cuestión de tiempo que recuerdes todo, y aunque algunos recuerdos serán malos tienes que tener en cuenta que ese no eres tú, todo eso lo hizo Hydra.

\- Lo intentaré.

\- Si tienes algún problema puedes hablar con Sam, él ha tratado casos parecidos al tuyo y puede ayudarnos.

\- Vale, oye ¿Qué puedes decirme de Skye?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- La verdad es que no se mucho de ella, lleva con nosotros unas tres semanas nada más, es o era una agente de SHIELD que necesitaba ayuda, a mí no me importa que este en la torre mientras que el doctor Banner le ayuda pero los demás vengadores están un poco reacios a aceptarla por lo que durante la primera semana cuando ella entraba a una sala muchos salían hasta que ella se dio cuenta de eso y dejo de aparecer por la salas comunes, solo habla con Banner y va al gimnasio cuando no hay nadie. – Dijo Steve, por eso Skye se sorprendió de que yo estuviera con ella en el gimnasio, porque el resto de personas le hacen el vacío.

\- ¿Tú también la evitas?

\- No, claro que no es seria de mala educación pero cuando ella llego yo salí a buscarte y no volví hasta encontrarte, así que no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella – Dijo Steve y añadió mirando hacia el suelo- Y además no sé qué decirle, ella es la que te encontró y todavía no se lo he agradecido porque no es como hablar con ella.

\- Veo que también sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo que no sabía hablar con mujeres, aún recuerdo lo nervioso que te ponías cuando te hablaba Peggy. – Steve se empezó a reír en cuanto termine de hablar.

\- Es verdad, solo hablo con Natasha y Pepper y porque las veo como unas buenas amigas.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SKYE:**

Durante esta última semana varias cosas han cambiado mucho, Steve me dio las gracias por encontrar a Bucky y se disculpó por tardar tanto, admitió que no sabía cómo decírmelo, Bucky y yo entrenábamos juntos de cuando tenía problemas con la tecnología me pedía ayuda a mí ya que su relación con Stark estaba muy tensa, no sé qué habrá pasado pero Stark paso de querer ayudarlo a perder el control de Hydra a matarlo con la mirada cuando lo veía pasar, Natasha me saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos, y aunque yo pasaba gran parte de mis días sola en mi apartamento eso era un gran avance, no esperaba que los vengadores me recibieran con los brazos abiertos ya que me culpaban porque Coulson no les dijera nada a ellos, se comportaban como niños pero bueno después de un mes ya hay avances.


	9. La historia de Skye

**PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR.**

Skye llevaba dos meses ya con los vengadores, en esos dos meses solo había tenido una relación más estrecha con Bruce (al que ya consideraba como un tío, en secreto). Con Bucky entrenaba solo dos veces a la semana ya que acababa muy cansada pero estaba cogiéndole el ritmo, tras ver que estaba muy perdido con la tecnología y con el cine se propuso ayudarle con toda la tecnología y le dijo que los sábados eran su día oficial de maratón de cine (ya habían tenido 3 días de maratón y habían empezado a ver películas en orden cronológico para que poco a poco se pusiera al día con el cine actual).

En el último mes se notaban cambios en la "relación" de Tony y Bucky, después de que Bucky le dijera a Tony que él había matado a sus padres Tony como es normal se lo tomo muy mal pero con ayuda de Pepper y de dejar pasar el tiempo, entendió que realmente el asesino de sus padres era Hydra y que si Bucky no los hubiera matado, Hydra hubiera mandado a otro a hacerlo, también ayudo a relajar su relación con Skye el que ella le contara que su padre había sido junto con Peggy un de los fundadores de SHIELD y que Coulson solo intentaba recuperar el SHIELD que su padre había creado, por lo que Tony empezó a hablar con Maria Hill de una posible financiación para SHIELD.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BUCKY**

Hoy era sábado por lo que Skye y yo estábamos teniendo nuestra sesión de cine cuando note que Skye se había dormido en mi hombro izquierdo sin que le molestara que este fuese de metal, debía estar muy cansada por lo que la tape y la deje dormir mientras yo veía la película.

A mitad de la película Skye empezó a alterarse y vi que el sofá en el que estábamos empezó a temblar, así que intente despertar a Skye llamándola peor no sirvió de nada por lo que la cogí del hombre la sacudí un poco con suavidad. Asustada se despertó y me lanzo con sus poderes al otro lado de la habitación contra la pared.

\- OH DIOS, Bucky! ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto mientras que empezaba a detener sus poderes, cuando los detuvo siguió sentada en el sofá, veía en sus ojos que quería acercarse para ver si estaba bien pero tenía miedo de hacerme daño.

\- Tranquila Skye, solo ha sido un golpe de nada- Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

\- Lo mejor es que me vaya, lo siento mucho no quería hacerte daño- Siguió diciendo muy alterada sin escucharme.

\- Skye, SKYE, tranquila, siéntate, no te preocupes no me has hecho nada, estoy perfectamente- Le dije mientras la cogí de los hombros y la senté en el sofá para que se relaje.

\- Pude hacerte mucho daño.

\- Pero no lo has hecho ¿Qué estabas soñando? Si quieres decírmelo claro.

\- Estaba soñando con cosas del pasado.

\- Puedes contármelo si quieres yo no te voy a juzgar. – Le asegure, si ella me había aceptado como su amigo sabiendo todo lo que yo hice ¿por qué no iba yo a hacer lo mismo por ella?

Nos pasamos toda la tarde ignorando la película mientras hablábamos, me conto todo lo que le había pasado desde que se unió a SHIELD y por qué se unió a SHIELD. Conforme me iba contando cosas iba sintiendo mil cosas, cuando me contó que le gustaba Ward me puse muy celoso pero cuando me dijo que Ward era de Hydra y lo que le dolió su traición hubiera preferido tragarme los celos con tal de que ella no hubiera sufrido por ese idiota. Me altere mucho cuando siguió con su historia y me dijo que le dispararon y que casi muere, por más que insistí no me dijo quien le disparo así que iba a tener que averiguarlo yo y asegurarme que ese despreciable hombre no volviera a disparar a nadie. Cuantas más cosas me contaba de Ward más decidido estaba a eliminarlo por ella, no sabía por qué me comportaba así con ella pero tampoco quería analizarlo solo disfrutar de poder distraerme con ella y reírme cuando me contaba cosas de las personas que consideraba su familia Fitz y Jemma como sus hermanos y Coulson y la agente May como sus padres, también me admitió que empezaba a ver a Banner como a un tío y que no se hablaba mucho con el resto de vengadores.

Decidí que había que solucionar eso y la convencí para que fuera a cenar con todos a la sala común esta noche y así poder relacionarse con todos.

Al cabo de unos días Skye ya se encontraba en la sala común tranquilamente hablando con Tony sobre tecnología y organizándole bromas a Tony con la ayuda de Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste


	10. Comienzan los planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O más bien como Natasha teniendo más objetivos para formar parejas xD

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

Durante el siguiente mes los vengadores entraron en una rutina, por la mañana temprano Steve, Bucky y Sam salían a correr unos cuantos kilómetros mientras Skye y Natasha hacían Taichí para calentar y después Natasha le enseñaba técnicas de combate a Skye, no se podía decir que May fuera blanda con Skye pero después de luchar con la Viuda Negra Skye la echaba de menos.

Cuando los chicos volvían de correr, Bucky iba al gimnasio donde se cruzaba con Natasha (mientras esta le dirigía una mirada como si supiera lo que estaba pasando con Bucky, y la cual daría miedo a todos los que la conocen). Él siempre pasaba de Nat y entraba a entrenar con una Skye algo cansada por el anterior entrenamiento.

Mientras descansaban después de un entrenamiento más ligero de lo normal, ya que Bucky noto que Skye estaba muy pensativa, Skye dejo de prestar atención a Bucky y empezó a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la torre, desde que había llamado a Coulson para saber que podría decir no había hablado con nadie, no podía evitar pensar en sus amigos lo que le hizo pensar también en Ward, no sabía nada de él desde que secuestro a Bobi para torturarla y así ayudar a la agente 33 ( **En el fanfic no voy a seguir la serie en lo que respecta a Ward, ya que pienso que una persona que está muy obsesionada con otra no lo supera rápidamente, así que aquí Ward solo estaba ayudando a la Agente 33 para saldar la deuda que tenía con ella por salvarlo). **Le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera estar planeando, por eso en todo ese tiempo no había salido de la torre para nada pero esa no era la solución no iba a estar encerrada toda su vida por culpa de Ward, ella no había hecho nada malo, a diferencia de él, él es el que debería estar encerrado.

Mientras que ella se quedó pensando Bucky se quedó mirándola, no entendía como aquella mujer había conseguido que él se preocupara tanto por ella en tan poco tiempo. Conforme iba pensando iba cambiando la expresión de su cara, Bucky no sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento Skye, pero ella puso las manos en forma de puño y las apretó fuertemente, para evitar que se hiciera daño Bucky la cogió de las manos y la abrazo hasta que se tranquilizó, por dentro estaba contento de que Banner le hubiera enseñado a controlarse de lo contrario habría reducido la torre a escombros con ellos dentro.

Cuando Skye se tranquilizó siguió unos segundos abrazada a Bucky y después se disculpó y dijo que tenía que ir a ver a Banner para unos estudios que querían hacerle para saber la capacidad de su poder. Aunque Bucky sabía que le estaba mintiendo la dejo ir al ver que ya estaba algo mejor.

Skye fue al laboratorio de Banner para poder empezar con la investigación sobre el ADN de los inhumanos para poder entender mejor en caso de emergencia que medicamentos podrían usar y que no usar, para la vergüenza de Skye también comprobó la efectividad de sus anticonceptivas, y aunque paso vergüenza se alegró ya que Bruce descubrió que esas píldoras ya no eran efectivas y había que cambiarlas por otras.

Descubrió que su cuerpo era más resistente a algunos medicamentos por lo que en caso de accidente Bruce ya estaba preparado para poder ayudarla. Lincoln y Alisha iban a venir a la torre por petición de Bruce para ayudarle con la investigación ya que ellos tenían más experiencia y también querían descubrir que cambios se realizaban en el ADN cuando un inhumano pasaba por la termogénesis.

Cuando Skye volvía a su apartamento se encontró con Wanda y Pietro en el ascensor, los había estado evitando durante todo el mes porque cada vez que Wanda la veía le daba las gracias por su hermano y Pietro la ponía un poco incomoda ya que le recordaba a Trip y a Elena (**YO-YO)**, la primera vez que hablo con él fue porque él la asusto con su velocidad y después le conto un chiste parecido a los que contaba Trip, Pietro no entendía por qué Skye lo evitaba y Wanda no le pudo responder ya que como había prometido no le volvió a leer la mente a Skye otra vez.

\- Skye, mira no sé qué he podido hacer para hacerte sentir incomoda y que me evites pero lo siento. – Dijo Pietro después de 10 segundos de silencio incomodo en el ascensor.

\- Yo también lo siento Pietro no quería hacerte sentir mal, tú no has hecho nada pero me recuerdas demasiado a dos personas de mi antiguo equipo. Yo intentare superarlo y que nos hagamos amigos poco a poco.- Dijo Skye algo avergonzada por haberlo evitado sin explicarle nada.

\- Me parece bien, mi hermana y yo íbamos a la sala de proyecciones para ver una película ¿Te apetece unirte? – Pregunto Pietro.

\- Sí, claro, voy a ver si a Bucky le apetece unirse también, estoy ayudándole a ponerse al día con las películas. – Dijo Skye y vio como Wanda le lanzaba una mirada rara y una sonrisa cuando menciono lo de avisar a Bucky.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos allí. – Dijo Wanda, mientras que Skye se bajaba en su planta en la que convenientemente, desde el punto de vista de Wanda, también vivía Bucky.

Skye encontró a Bucky en el apartamento que compartía con Steve y no le consto mucho convencerlo para que pasase con ella lo que quedaba de mañana viendo una película. Al llegar a la sala de proyecciones vieron que Wanda y Pietro se habían acostado separados ocupando todos los sitios menos un sofá doble que habían dejado estratégicamente para que Skye y Bucky compartieran, habían elegido una película antigua para que le fuera fácil de seguir a Bucky y porque ellos no la habían visto.

Al final se pasaron todo el día viendo películas ya que después de la primera película hicieron un maratón de Star Wars. Skye estaba cansada por haber estado el día anterior entrenado con sus poderes para afinarlos por lo que acabo dormida sobre Bucky, que inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras que la recostaba en su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda. Wanda no se perdió detalle de lo que estaba pasando, como a ella no le interesaba mucho la película empezó a maquinar planes para averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Cuando Bucky estaba más centrado en la película grabo un pequeño vídeo sin flash en el que se veía a Skye acostada tranquilamente sobre el hombro y parte del pecho de Bucky mientras que él le acariciaba el pelo.


	11. Por Hydra

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

El video que grabó Wanda fue pasando por todos los vengadores, que reaccionaron de distintas formas, Steve se sorprendió, Natasha solo sonrió, Clint le levanto las cejas a Natasha sabiendo que ella ya planeaba algo, Tony empezó una porra para apostar cuanto tardaban en estar juntos oficialmente y Bruce se alegró de que Skye tuviera a alguien con quien se sintiera a gusto y poder hablar, él sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mal por tener que alejarse de su equipo.

_ **Os dejo la imagen de Nat conspirando para juntarlos. Me la imagino después de que Backy diga que son amigos diciendo en plan condescendiente: "Bueno" mientras sonríe así.** _

Durante la siguiente semana Bucky noto que todos estaban actuando raro sobre todo Steve (al que se le daba muy muy mal mentirle) y que cuando estaban todos juntos no dejaban de mirarle a él y a Skye, por otro lado Skye estaba también algo rara, muy callada y pensativa, muchas veces cuando estaban juntos entrenado o viendo una película la pillaba mirando el móvil o embobada mirando la pared, cuando le preguntaba que pasaba le decía que no era nada y a los 5 minutos la volvía a ver hacer lo mismo.

Lo que los vengadores no sabían es que se acercaba el 2 de julio, el cumpleaños de Skye. Y que aunque estaba feliz de estar con ellos echaba de menos a su equipo y no dejaba de pensar en sus padres y en el tiempo que había pasado con ellos y aunque sabía que las cosas no podían haber terminado de otra forma (no sin más muerte de inocentes a manos de su madre), no dejaba de pensar en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Hydra nunca hubiera encontrado a su madre.

Si Hydra no hubiera encontrado a su madre, ella hubiera podido crecer con sus padres, su madre sería buena como dijo Call que era y él no se hubiera inyectado nada para ser más fuerte por lo que sería normal. Puede que todo no hubiera sido perfecto pero ella hubiera sido feliz con eso. Saber que Hydra le quito esa opción le enfadaba mucho y hacia que quisiera mejorar para poder volver al campo y con la ayuda de los Vengadores terminar con Hydra de una vez por todas.

Skye sabía que Bucky había notado que ella estaba despistada pero lo que no sabía es que motivada por ese enfado había comenzado a investigar los movimientos de Hydra otra vez y había descubierto que Ward había vuelto a Hydra y no solo eso sino que ahora era uno de los líderes. Y esa era otra de las cosas que le impedían estar tranquila, desde que Ward se unió a Hydra habían estado escalofriantemente tranquilos. Algo estaban tramando.

Repasando los estudios de Skye y cotejándolos con los documentos que Jemma le había mandado Bruce se enteró de lo que le estaba pasando. En seguida se lo dijo al resto de los Vengadores para poder organizarle algo a Skye, ya que en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, skye se había sabido ganar a todos.

Al final sorprendieron a Skye cuando entro a desayunar en la sala común y se encontró con su antiguo equipo, los vengadores, Lincoln y Alisha, había una mesa con un montón de comida y en el centro una tarta de chocolate, encima de la mesa había colgado un cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SKYE" y un símbolo que representaba a todas las personas que estaban con ella en ese momento (una estrella roja para Bucky, un escudo para Steve, un águila para Coulson, etc...).

Skye paso el mejor día de su vida rodeada de todas las personas que la querían pero como siempre todo lo bueno acaba e Hydra siempre tiene que dar follón en el peor momento. Al acabar la celebración, Bucky llamó a Skye y le dijo que tenía su regalo en su habitación guardado y que le daba vergüenza dárselo delante de todos, sin que nadie se enterase se escabulleron a la habitación de Bucky y este le entrego una caja envuelta y con un lazo azul alrededor.

\- No sé si te va a gustar, yo solo lo vi y pensé que te gustaría o que te ayudaría, sino te gusta me lo puedes decir no pasa nada – Empezó a decir Bucky nervioso mientras que Skye abría su regalo. Dentro de la caja había un atrapa sueños artesanal de color azul, al ver que Skye se quedaba mirando Bucky continuo- Como últimamente has tenido pesadilla he pensado que te ayudaría...

\- Me gusta mucho Buck – Dijo Skye emocionada viendo que el regalo tenía mucho valor sentimental porque Bucky lo había comprado pensando en ella y su bienestar y eso era mucho más importante para ella que cualquier regalo carísimo comprado con frialdad y sin ningún sentimiento. – Muchas gracias Buck.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba teniendo cuidado de no chafar el atrapa sueños.

\- De nada Skye, tu... eres importante para mí y si el atrapa sueños no te ayuda a espantar tus pesadillas puedes venir a avisarme, a veces ayuda a dormir sabiendo que hay alguien más contigo que puede protegerte. – Dijo Bucky mientras que de reojo miraba el primer regalo que le había comprado a Skye y que no le daba por vergüenza.

\- Muchas gracias Bucky, lo tendré en cuenta – Respondió Skye y al ver que Bucky no dejaba de ver a su espalda se dio la vuelta y vio encima de la cama un peluche enorme de un Husky Siberiano con un lazo rojo en el cuello. – Que bonito, me encanta esa raza de perro.

\- Lo sé, como no puedes tener un perro de verdad en la torre pensé en dártelo en peluche para que lo tengas en tu habitación.- Dijo Bucky mirando al suelo con vergüenza por que viera el regalo que compro primero.

\- Me encanta, lo voy a poner en mi cama ahora mismo, muchas gracias Buck- Dijo Skye mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Era curioso como hace 2 meses Bucky se ponía tenso con el mas mínimo toque y ahora se había acostumbrado a los abrazos sorpresa de Skye, cuando Skye rompió el abrazo empezaron a separarse mientras que se miraban a los ojos, sin darse cuenta dejaron de separarse para volver a juntarse sin separar las miradas, justo cuando faltaba poco para que se besarán sonó una alarma por todas la torre.

Era Hydra, estaba atacando en uno de los laboratorios de la doctora Helen Cho y esta había dado la alarma a Jarvis para que le ayudase.


	12. Reacciones inesperadas

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio de la doctora Cho los agentes de Hydra ya se habían ido, sorprendentemente dejando pocas bajas, pero lo que más le preocupaba a los Vengadores es que solo se habían llevado una cosa, se llevaron toda la investigación de la doctora sobre el fármaco GH-325 por lo que Hydra todavía estaba detrás de los supersoldados.

Después de volver de la misión fallida, Bucky no sabía si ir a ver a Skye o no, al final decidió no dejar que lo que había pasado los separara, así que pregunto a Jarvis donde se encontraba Skye y se dirigió a su habitación, donde ella estaba. Al entrar a la habitación la vio acostada en su cama abrazada a su regalo de cumpleaños y con los ojos cerrados. Pensó que estaba dormida y como últimamente no estaba durmiendo bien, empezó a salir lentamente y en silencio hasta que escucho la voz de Skye.

\- No, no te vayas, quédate, estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis vuelto tan rápido? – Pregunto Skye con voz de recién despertada pero muy preocupada.

\- Tranquila no ha pasado nada, llegamos al laboratorio y los agentes de Hydra ya no estaban hay 3 personas heridas peor sorprendentemente no hay bajas, paso todo muy rápido para ellos.- Dijo Bucky mientras que se quedaba de pie al lado de la cama de Skye algo nervioso.

\- ¿No ha pasado nada más?- Pregunto Skye

\- No...

\- ¿Crees...Crees que te podrías quedar esta noche conmigo? No puedo dormir- Pregunto Skye mientras se hacía a un lado para que se acostara a su lado.

\- No sé si sería correcto que durmamos en la misma cama- Dijo Bucky que cada vez iba recuperando su antigua personalidad y para disgusto de Skye también recuperaba los pensamientos de los años cuarenta.

\- Vamos Buck no es distinto de cuando veíamos una peli y me quedaba dormida a tu lado.

Bucky al ver a Skye con ojeras de no haber podido dormir bien los últimos días cedió y se acostó a su lado pero sin acercarse mucho para no incomodarla con su brazo (al acostarse Skye estaba a su izquierda, al lado de su brazo de metal). Skye noto porque se acostaba así Bucky, para demostrarle que a ella no le incomodaba su brazo lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro para dormir. Se dijo a si misma que se acostaba así para que Bucky no estuviera incomodo pero tenía que admitir que no le disgustaba para nada dormir con él.

Mientras que se dormía Skye no dejaba de pensar en lo que casi había pasado antes de que Bucky se fuera a la misión. Intentaba no comportarse de forma distinta a la de antes porque le preocupaba que si le decía a Bucky que sentía algo por él se iría lejos de ella como todas las personas que ella quería. Empezó a recordar a todas las personas que ella quería y que había perdido y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima al pensar en Trip que había muerto por salvarla.

Por otro lado Bucky se había tensado al notar a Skye acostarse con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello y hombro, poco a poco empezó a relajarse hasta que sintió que le caía agua en el cuello y vio a Skye con los ojos cerrados llorando al no saber si estaba despierta no dijo nada, solo la movió para acercarla más a él y la abrazo mientras que empezó a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Bucky se despertó primero y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba en la habitación de Skye y que esta no se había movido en toda la noche por lo que todavía seguían abrazados, también le sorprendió que él no hubiera tenido ni una sola pesadilla en toda la noche. Con cuidado se separó de Skye y antes de ir a su habitación a prepararse para salir a correr con Steve le dejo una nota a Skye diciéndole a donde iba para que cuando se despertara no pensara que la había abandonado a mitad de la noche, cuando iba a irse se quedó parado en la puerta mirándola y volvió a su lado aprovecho que nadie le podía ver para hacer algo que llevaba tiempo deseando, se acercó más a Skye y la beso suavemente en los labios. Skye se movió un poco y Bucky se alejó asustado por lo que había hecho, vio que ella seguía durmiendo y rápidamente se fue de la habitación regañándose mentalmente por haber besado a Skye sin su consentimiento.

Cuando volvió de correr se encontró con Skye esperándole en el gimnasio, le pidió que entrenara con ella ya que quería ayudar a los vengadores a derrotar a Hydra. Bucky le ayudo pero noto que algo pasaba con Bucky, no la miraba a los ojos ni tampoco le hablaba mucho, solo para corregirla si se equivocaba.

\- Vale Bucky, ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto Skye sin poder callarse más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Bucky sin mirarla.

\- Estas todo el rato sin mirarme ni siquiera me hablabas, ¿Es porque te incomodo que te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo anoche? Porque si es así lo siento pero tienes que decírmelo.

\- No, no es eso. No es nada que tú hayas hecho.

\- Entonces ¿qué es?

\- Yo he hecho algo malo

\- ¿El qué?- Pregunto Skye- puedes contármelo, no te voy a juzgar- Añadió al ver que Bucky parecía pensarse si contárselo o no.

\- Esta mañana cuando estaba saliendo de tu habitación... yo... bueno... yo te vi acostada tan tranquila y no puede evitar... solo quería saber cómo se sentiría... no quería ofenderte...

\- ¿Qué hiciste Bucky?- Pregunto Skye suavemente mientras que se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en el brazo de Bucky para que no se pusiera más nervioso.

\- Te bese...- Dijo Bucky en un susurro, Skye se quedó unos segundos pensando si había escuchado bien pero al ver que Bucky se separaba de ella mientras que seguía pidiéndole disculpas reacciono, se acercó a Bucky, lo cogió por los hombros y poniéndose de puntillas le beso.


	13. Una más del equipo

Después del beso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se sentaron en las colchonetas del gimnasio juntos perdidos en sus pensamientos sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Bucky quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberte besado ni me molesta que me besases. – Empezó diciéndole Skye al ver que él no decía nada.

\- Yo estoy confuso, no sé porque te bese pero era algo que de verdad quería hacer, yo no sé, es un poco confuso, esto es nuevo para mí.- Dijo Bucky.

\- ¿El que es nuevo para ti? – Pregunto Skye ansiosa por escuchar una declaración de parte del pelinegro.

\- No sé qué es lo que siento, yo me preocupo por ti, cuando salgo a las misiones con los vengadores o a correr con Steve no para de pensar en cómo estarás tu o lo que estarás haciendo... No sé qué es lo que me has hecho pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. – Admitió Bucky

\- Bucky, no tienes porqué agobiarte, podemos hacer una cosa, dejar que las cosas pasen solas no pienses tanto, yo también estoy muy inquieta la última persona que me gustaba me traicionó y todavía intenta secuestrarme para que me quede con él...

\- Lo sé, por eso no quería decirte nada, no quería que te alejaras de mí, me has ayudado mucho a recuperar recuerdos y a adaptarme a esta nueva época que no que haría sin ti.

\- No te preocupes por eso Bucky, siempre me tendrás para ayudarte, hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos solo unos meses, por lo que podemos seguir como hasta ahora e ir avanzando poco a poco.

\- ¿Te gusto? – Le pregunto Bucky mirándola a los ojos para ver si le mentía.

\- Si Buck ¿Te gusto yo?

\- Mucho, eres la que hace que quiera mejorar y ser mejor persona. Por eso mismo me pregunto cómo puedo gustarte después de todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de los años.

\- Ese no eras tú, era Hydra, y todos los de la torre lo sabemos y te queremos como eres. Incluso Tony se preocupa por ti, después de entender que lo que paso con sus padres no fue tu culpa.

Después de esa conversación las cosas se relajaron mucho, Bucky ya no se quedaba paralizado si viendo una peli Skye lo abrazaba o se dormía en su hombro. Skye también le dijo a los vengadores que le gustaría ayudarles a destruir Hydra y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya era parte de los vengadores. Contenta llamó a Coulson y estuvieron un rato hablando, al despedirse le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado y que Ward todavía estaba buscándola según sus fuentes, fuentes que nunca revelo.

Bucky preocupado por ella intensifico los entrenamientos diciendo que Hydra no iba a atacarle flojo ni iba a tener compasión si se cansaba. En una de las búsquedas de Skye en la base de datos de Hydra encontró algo interesante, una base en medio del bosque no muy lejos de Nueva York donde estaban experimentando con el suero de supersoldados. Se lo comento a los demás y decidieron ir a investigar esa misma semana.

Los vengadores estaba preparándose para entrar en la base de Hydra situándose en las distintas entradas: Steve y Natasha en la entrada central, Tony por el tejado, Clint y Skye por el lateral derecho, Sam y Bucky por el lateral izquierdo y Wanda y Pietro por la entrada trasera, mientras que Bruce esperaba en el jet en caso de que sucediera un código verde.

Al entrar rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal, la instalación estaba vacía, solo habían ordenadores pero ningún agente. Con precaución empezaron a registrar la base mientras que dejaban a Skye acceder a los ordenadores y copiarse toda la información que pudiera ser útil para saber que están tramando y porque entraron al laboratorio de la doctora Cho.

Mientras que Skye accedía a los ordenadores llego Tony para ayudarla y Natasha al ver que Skye estaba acompañada fue a investigar por qué todo le daba mala espina. Vio que alrededor de la base algo se movía por los árboles y sigilosamente se acercó sin ser vista. Era un agente de Hydra armado que estaba vigilándolos, lo elimino y le quito la radio justo cuando sonaba un mensaje.

"Todos los equipos en sus posiciones, recuerden Ward quiere a la chica que hace temblar el suelo y al soldado de Invierno inconscientes no muertos, no utilicen fuerza letal hacia ellos, todos los demás que estén a tiro eliminadlos"

Natasha rápidamente pulso su comunicador: "ES UNA TRAMPA VIENEN A POR BUCKY Y SKYE"

Nada más decir el mensaje Natasha todo se volvió un caos, Skye dejo los ordenadores, los cuales estaban vacíos, y fue corriendo hacia Bucky sabiendo que irían a por él antes ya que estaba más cerca de la salida mientras que ella estaba en el centro del edificio y con Tony.

Cuando llego hasta Bucky vio exactamente lo que se temía todo los agentes de Hydra de esa base estaba allí, estaban entre los arboles intentando llevarse a Bucky mientras que Sam con sus alas volaba disparando a los que podía, eran demasiados y en un descuido le dispararon un tranquilizante a Bucky y al minuto se desplomo en el suelo.

Skye se había quedado paralizada al ver a los agentes de Hydra pelear contra Bucky pero al ver que este se desplomaba todo el odio que le guardaba a Hydra se apodero de ella y controlo sus poderes. Skye no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero de repente emitió una onda sísmica que dejo inconscientes a todos los agentes de Hydra que había en la zona.

Sam aterrizo y le dijo algo pero ella no lo escuchaba, solo podía ver que Bucky seguía en el suelo. Se acercó corriendo a él y le comprobó el pulso como le había enseñado Jemma. Cuando vio que tenía pudo respirar en paz. El resto de vengadores llegaron y le preguntaron a Sam que había pasado, él se lo contó y rápidamente llevaron a Bucky al jet junto con Skye que no se quería separar de él.


	14. Casi oficial

Cap. 14: Casi oficial

Al llegar a la Torre Banner examino a Bucky y para alivio de Skye confirmo que solo estaba durmiendo porque le inyectaron un somnífero muy potente para poder dormirlo y llevárselo. A las dos horas Bucky despertó en la sala medica acompañado por Skye y Steve que le explicaron lo que había pasado y que todo era una trampa para poder hacerse con Skye y con él.

Durante toda la explicación Bucky no dejaba de mirar a Skye preocupado por su reacción hacia lo que estaba pasando, Steve notando su preocupación y sabiendo que los dos tenían que hablar dijo rápidamente una excusa y se fue de la habitación.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti... - Dijo Skye - Pensé que te iba a perder antes de haber podido conocerte del todo

\- Yo estaba preocupado por ti, me preocupa mucho que Hydra te quiera llevar, ya sabíamos que intentaría llevarme a mí pero ¿Por qué a ti también? – Pregunto Bucky algo angustiado.

\- Natasha me ha dicho que escucho que es Ward el que ordeno que nos llevaran a los dos.

\- ¡Nunca te va a tener! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – Dijo Bucky alterado, al oírlo Skye se sintió protegida y querida por él y no pudo evitar sonreírle y como estaba algo cansada por utilizar tanto su poder se acostó a su lado, apoyada en él mientras que él le pasaba la mano de metal por el pelo lentamente.

Sintiéndose segura Skye se durmió rápidamente, mientras que Bucky no podía dejar de pensar en que no había podido hacer nada para evitar que se llevaran a Skye y que no volvería a pasar. La única forma de que Skye pudiera estar tranquila otra vez era que Ward desapareciera.

Mientras que Skye dormía junto a Bucky, Natasha entro en la habitación y hablo con Bucky.

\- Sabes lo cerca que has estado hoy de perderla, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Pregunto Natasha decidida a solucionar la situación entre Bucky y Skye, de la que todos los de la torre eran conscientes pero no decían nada.

\- Ya le he dicho que ella es diferente para mí, no quiero apurar las cosas, yo tengo mucha carga emocional que no quiero que ella tenga que soportarla.

\- Eso no lo tienes que decidir tú, lo elige ella y creo que esta más que claro para todos que tú le gustas a ella y que desde que tu pasas mucho tiempo con ella estas mejorando mucho y muy rápidamente. – Dijo Natasha y viendo que no terminaba de convencerle continuo- Hoy casi se la llevan porque Ward la quiere ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a dejar de intentar llevársela? Cada vez que ella salga de la torre está en riesgo de que él intente llevársela, y aunque dice que la quiere a su retorcida forma ¿Qué crees que le hará cuando se dé cuenta de que ella no lo quiere a él? Sabes muy bien que Hydra tiene formas de hacer que pienses y hagas lo que ellos quieren.

\- ¡NO!- Dijo Bucky

\- Sabes que si ella no hace o se comporta como el enfermo de Ward espera puede utilizar el Método Fausto con ella para que se comporte como él quiera.

\- ¡NO! Él no se va a acercar a ella nunca más, lo voy a eliminar de una vez por todas, nunca más se va a acercar a ella.

\- Buck lo que yo te quiero decir es que tú la quieres y todos lo sabemos por lo que no pierdas el tiempo, lo que hacemos es peligroso, no sabes cunado puede pasar algo y la pierdas sin haberle le dicho que la quería y sin haber tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella. – Dijo Natasha y después se fue dejando a Bucky pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

Por una parte ya había admitido que ella era importante para él y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y Skye no se había alejado de él, es más sentía lo mismo, por lo que ¿Qué sentido tenia esperar?

Cuando Skye se despertó vio que Bucky no estaba acostado a su lado, preocupada le pregunto a JARVIS donde estaba, este le dijo que estaba en el gimnasio y Skye se dirigió allí. Lo vio de espaldas a ella golpeando fuertemente el saco de boxeo. Sabiendo que si se acercaba sigilosamente a él su formación lo pondría alerta le hablo antes de acercarse más.

\- Bucky ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto suavemente

\- Si Skye, acabo de llegar al gimnasio. Pensé que ibas a dormir más tiempo y no quise molestarte.

\- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta Bucky?

\- ¿De que no me he dado cuenta?

\- Solo duermo tranquila cuando tú estas cerca mío, me siento más segura. – Dijo Skye sabiendo que algo había pasado mientras que ella estaba durmiendo que había hecho que él se alejara de ella. Como él no dijo nada, ella siguió hablando- ¿Qué pasa Buck? ¿He hecho algo mal para que ni siquiera me mires? ¿Te ha molestado que me acostara contigo? – Dijo sin saber que le pasaba a Bucky, el cual seguía actuando de forma rara.

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa?.. Cuéntamelo Bucky, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti todo el tiempo Skye...

Después de escuchar eso Skye se quedó callada mirándole sin saber que decir, durante toda la conversación Bucky le había dado la espalda pero al ver que ella no decía nada se dio la vuelta para verle la cara.

Skye se acercó a él y le abrazo mientras que le tranquilizaba y le decía que no le iba a pasar nada a ella.

\- No lo sabes Skye, si en el ataque de hoy hubiera habido más personas te habría perdido sin haber podido decirte... - Dijo Bucky pero de repente se calló de golpe dejando la frase a la mitad.

\- ¿Sin decirme que?...

\- Sin decirte que quiero estar contigo Skye, me gustas de verdad y no quiero ir lento. Si tú quieres me gustaría estar contigo. – Dijo Bucky quietándose un peso de encima por decírselo pero nervioso de que ella dijera que no.

\- Tú también me gustas Buck y me gustaría estar contigo, sé que nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso y que pude pasar cualquier cosa... Cuando te he visto en el suelo y que intentaba cogerte... - Dijo Skye pero no pudo continuar porque Bucky la beso para que dejara de pensar en eso. Momento después rompió el beso y se puso de rodillas delante de Skye

\- Skye, me gustas mucho y no sé cómo me hubiera podido recuperar sin ti... No quiero ni pensar en perderte o que te pase algo ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

\- Si, si Buck. – Dijo Skye dándole otro beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia.


	15. Oficial y aliados

**Punto de vista del narrador:**

Bucky y Skye estaban de camino a la base de Shield para hablar con Coulson sobre su reciente relación y porque Bucky quería pedirle su permiso para salir con Skye ya que él era como un padre para ella.

Al llegar a la base Coulson los recibió y los llevo a su despacho para poder hablar con ellos intrigado por la urgencia.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SKYE:

\- ¿Que querías decirme Skye? - Pregunto AC cuando Bucky y yo entramos a su despacho.

\- Pues la verdad es que es algo que quería decirte más Bucky que yo, ¿Verdad Bucky? - Le pregunte a Bucky ya que él era el que se había empeñado en que no estaba bien que estuviéramos saliendo sin que la persona que yo consideraba mi padre lo supiera. Estaba recuperando no solo la memoria al completo sino los modales de los años 40.

\- Yo quería decirle señor que sé que considera a Skye como a una hija y que ella le considera su padre por eso me gustaría decirle que me gusta su hija y que estamos saliendo desde ayer. -Dijo Bucky muy formal.

\- Vaya... Siempre que Skye sea feliz me parece bien, me alegro por vosotros. - Dijo AC más relajado de lo que me esperaba.

\- Muchas gracias AC, estoy muy contenta de que te lo tomes tan bien. - Le respondí mientras que apretaba la mano de Bucky contenta.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a tomármelo bien?

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que no sabía que esperar.

\- Bueno ¿Te importa si hablo un segundo con James a solas? – Pregunto AC, MIERDA, quizás he pensado demasiado rápido que se lo había tomado bien.

\- Si claro, no hay ningún problema.- Respondió Skye algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar.

PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR:

\- Ahora que estamos solos quiero dejar las cosas claras – Dijo Coulson cambiando el tono en cuanto Skye se fue- Skye no será mi hija biológica pero la quiero como si lo fuera por lo que ten mucho cuidado, si la haces llorar te mato, y me da igual que tú seas el soldado de invierno, he acabado con muchas personas, esconder un cuerpo mas no me supone ningún problema. – Dijo Coulson con su voz de Director mirando a Bucky directamente a los ojos.

\- Entiendo que esté preocupado pero Skye me gusta y no voy a hacer nada que pueda causarle ningún daño.

\- Eso espero. –Dijo Coulson en un tono más bajo mientras que veía a Skye entrando en el despacho otra vez.

\- ¿Ya habéis hablado lo que teníais que hablar? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad, pero sabía que AC no le diría nada, luego le preguntaría a Bucky que había pasado.

\- Si Skye, ya hemos hablado. – Dijo Coulson tranquilamente.

\- También hemos venido por otra cosa que nos preocupa un poco, los Vengadores quieren proponerte un colaboración con Shield. – Dijo Skye

\- ¿Una colaboración? Los vengadores dijeron que no querían saber nada de Shield después de enterarse que yo estaba vivo ¿Por qué este cambio repentino? - Dijo Coulson sabiendo que algo tenía que estar realmente mal para que de pronto los Vegadores quisieran aliarse con Shield.

\- En la ultima misión surgió un problema... Atacaron a Bucky con un dardo que fue capaz de dejarlo fuera de combate en unos segundos. – Dijo Skye

\- Pero eso no tendría que ser posible, incluso con los ICER que invento Fitzsimmons se tardaría unos minutos...- Dijo Coulson entendiendo el problema sin saber que había más aún.

\- Díselo todo Skye.- Le dijo Bucky a Skye.

\- También descubrimos que detrás de Hydra esta Ward, durante la ultima misión Natasha descubrió que no solo están buscando al soldado de invierno para controlarlo otra vez sino que también me quieren a mí. Ward sigue buscándome pero no se para que, si quiere controlarme como a Bucky o si quiere controlarme para convertirme en una esposa trofeo... - Dijo Skye alterándose más con cada frase.

\- Tranquila Skye, contáis con el apoyo de SHIELD para destruir a Hydra, no dejes que te altere, no va a pasarte nada, ni a ti ni a James, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a Steve que podemos reunirnos cuando les venga bien y que por nuestra parte no hay ningún problema. – Dijo Coulson

\- De acuerdo AC, se lo diremos- Dijo Skye.

Después de la reunión pasaron un rato en la base para contarle a Jemma y a Fizt todo lo que estaba pasando. También quedaron en visitar la torre (sobretodo los pisos de desarrollo con Bruce) más adelante.


End file.
